Summer Nights (Film)
'Summer Nights '''is a fictional television series created by LlamaSpearsTimberlake. The series was inspired by TeenNick's Summer Nights Marathon special. ''This page is currently under construction. Plot It's summer all through America! What happens when the iCarly gang heads to LA for the Summer Festival? They meet Big Time Rush, The Zoey 101 Gang, The Victorious Gang, and The students of Degrassi? Drama, Love,Mystery, and Fun Happens! Part One The film opens with Carly Shay, who is checking her mailbox in the Lobby of Ridgewood apartments. She passes through the usual mail, but then sees something very important. She opens it and it reads: Dear Carly Shay, Hey Carly! Remember me? I'm Tori Vega! I was wondering if you'd like to come to LA for the annual summer festival! School's out and me and my friends are having an incredible party at the festival! Hope to see you there! XOXO, Tori Vega Carly smiles and drops the rest of the mail, running upstairs to her apartment. "SPENCER!!!" Carly yells, "SPENCER!!!" She continues yelling, A wet Spencer covered in a towel and shampoo on his head, runs out the shower, "What?!" He yelled, "iCarly is invited to the Annual Summer Festival in LA! Can you take us?" Carly begged. "No Carly." Spencer said, "There'll be hot girls..." Carly smirked, saying her tone of bribery. "Did you say girls? I'm in!" Spencer smiled and left to go back to the shower. After a few minutes of silence, Carly goes to the kitchen and makes her a snack. Freddie runs in Carly's apartment, "What's wrong?? I heard screaming!" He says, "iCarly was invited to LA, for the annual Summer festival." Carly answered. Freddie smiles and yells, "Really??" "Yes! Tori Vega invited us!" Carly screams and both Carly and Freddie hug each other. "Can you believe it?? We're going to LA!" Carly pulled away from Freddie, "Who's taking us?" Freddie asked, "Spencer." Carly continued making her snack. "So, where's Sam?" Freddie asked again, "I just texted her a few minutes ago, She said she's coming-Like right about...now." Carly said as she looked at the door, which opened and Sam entered the room. "Mama's home!" Sam opened her arms, expecting hugs, "Okay, so, What's this I hear about us going to LA?" Sam sat in front of Carly's computer, "Tori Vega is hosting it!" Carly said. The scene then changes to Pacific Coast Academy "Alright, Who's ready to go to LA??" Lola yelled while dragging her bags to the truck, Coco was going to drive them in. "Wooo!" Zoey and her friends yell, They sit jump in the car and wait for Coco to arrive. "So, What's the first thing you're gonna do once we get to LA?" "I'm going shopping!" Zoey said, "Oh, Can I go?" Lola asked, "Sure!" Trivia *This is a crossover film of iCarly, Victorious, Zoey 101, Degrassi, and Big Time Rush. __NOEDITSECTION__ We are currently looking for users to portray characters in the movie! Comment below if you wish to be apart! Category:Films Category:Films created by LlamaSpearsTimberlake Category:TV Specials